Verloren in der Ewigkeit
by artis.magica
Summary: ... sieh, dass du der Zeit entkommst... SS-HG
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Flucht!

Wegrennen, schneller, immer schneller.

Nur nicht umdrehen!

Das Atmen schmerzte ihnen bis tief in die Brust, jeder Atemzug kam einem Messerstich gleich, ihre Beine wurden schwer.

Ein flüchtiger Blick über die Schulter und da wurde es ihnen zur Gewissheit.

Es hatte sie eingeholt.

Aussichtslos, entfliehen zu können. Kein Zauber, der ihnen helfen konnte, diesem machtvollen Sog zu entgehen.

‚Nein!', hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Er würde sich nicht geschlagen geben.

Sein Griff wurde fester und er fühlte ihre Hand in der seinen. So kalt.

‚Nicht loslassen!', dachte er. Sie mit sich ziehen, fort von diesem Ort, nach Hause, in Sicherheit.

Es war nicht mehr weit… die Grenze überschreiten und dem Übermächtigen entgehen. Keine Zeit…! Egal, was mit den anderen würde, es war ihm jetzt egal.

Nicht umdrehen, immer weiterlaufen!

Entfliehen… sie gehörten nicht hierher… Nach Hause!

Nur noch wenige Meter.

„Lauf!", schrie er in den Sturm, der sie zu verschlingen drohte. Wirbel aus glühenden Nebeln, eisig kalt, hüllten sie ein. Es schmerzte.

Ein Rauschen, erst leise nur und wie von fern, anwachsend und dann ganz nah, bis es sie endgültig unbarmherzig umschlang.

Kalt, als würde das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Weiter! Nur noch ein kleines Stück.

Er schritt schneller aus und riss sie mit sich. Doch sie konnte mit seinen Schritten nicht mithalten.

Er konnte sie nicht mehr festhalten!

Ein heftiger Ruck, der ihn emporhob und gegen den nächsten Stamm schleuderte. Er stürzte schwer und blieb reglos auf den mit Moos bewachsenen Waldboden liegen.

Es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Nur ein Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit, qualvoller Schmerz, der ihm den Atem nahm, ein lautes Stöhnen.

„NEIIIIN!" Das Tosen fraß den schmerzvollen Schrei in sich hinein, riss ihm das Wort von den Lippen.

‚Steh auf', schrie es in seinem Kopf. ‚Lauf zu ihr. Hol sie zurück!'

Nur mühevoll kam er auf die Knie. Der Wind warf ihn beinahe um. Wie eine unsichtbare Hand schob er ihn fort, weg von ihr… Unmöglich, sich aufzurichten und zu ihr zu gehen.

Er wandte sich nach ihr um und sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen.

Da war keine Angst in ihrem Blick, keine Angst…

Sie stand ganz still. Sie sah ihn nur an.

Warum rührte sie sich nicht?

„Gibt mir deine Hand!", schrie er gegen das Tosen an, das ihnen die Sinne zu rauben drohte. Er hob die Arme und streckte sie nach ihr aus.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Trotzdem das Dröhnen dieses eine Wort verschluckte, brannte es sich in seinen Geist.

„Warum?" Ein Schritt auf die Nebel zu, die sie jetzt ganz einhüllten.

„Weil es sein muss."

Nichts musste sein! Und doch wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, dass sie sich entschieden hätte.

„Du wirst sterben!" Er realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie für immer fort sein würde. Für immer…

Ein Lächeln, so wissend, so sicher, so wunderschön. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn an.

„Du musst keine Angst haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", es war nur ein Flüstern, doch er hörte es durch den Sturm hindurch.

Helligkeit um sie herum, so licht, dass es ihn blendete, dass es ihm den Anblick ins Gehirn brannte und ihn nie vergessen ließ.

Sie ging, und er wusste, dass sie es mehr freiwillig als gezwungen tat.

„Komm zurück." Seine Stimme erstarb.

Silberfäden um sie her schienen ein Netz zu spinnen, das sie fest umschlang. Sie nahmen ihm die Sicht und rissen sie mit sich.

Ein Sog, der die Erde erbeben ließ und die Luft um ihn her schwirrte, die Nacht wurde zum Tag…

Nur noch ein Aufheulen, dann war es still. Die Nebel sanken lautlos zu Boden. Und die Stille dröhnte in seinem Kopf, so sehr horchte er in sie hinein.

Sein Blick starr auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der sie noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte.

Verloren… allein…!

Sein Atem ging schnell. Sein Herz tat weh.

Fort! Sie war fort. Er hatte sie verloren!

Er sank zu Boden und grub die Finger in das weiche Moos.

Heiße Tränen… Es gelang ihm nicht mehr, sie zurückzuhalten. Da war nur noch stiller Schmerz, kein Blick für die Welt.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er auf der kalten feuchten Erde kniete. Erst als die Dämmerung heraufzog, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blätterdach des Waldes drangen und ihr Licht durch die wabernden Nebel schickten, sah er wieder auf.

Er wischte sich über das Gesicht. Und die feuchte Luft kühlte ihm die brennenden Augen und die Sonne mit ihrer Wärme legte sich tröstend um ihn und seine traurige Seele.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	2. Entscheidungen

**Entscheidungen  
**

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen fuhr er aus dem Schlaf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er aus der Traumwelt in die wirkliche zurückfand und vollkommen wach war.

Für einen Moment lauschte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wohltuende Ruhe… Über Severus' Gesicht huschte für eine Sekunde ein mildes Lächeln, als er eine warme Hand sanft über seine Wange streicheln fühlte.

Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Nur einen Augenblick noch wollte er diese ungeschickte Zärtlichkeit genießen, die ihm das Herz weich machte.

Severus atmete tief ein und hob schließlich doch die Lider. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und sah in ein schmales Kindergesicht.

„Bist du schon wieder nicht in deinem eigenen Bett", flüsterte er, um die tiefen Emotionen zu verbergen, die ihn bei der Erinnerung an den Traum und jetzt beim Anblick der Tochter ergriffen hatten. „Ich wette, du bist eiskalt. Du wirst dich noch erkälten und dann…"

„Du hast so laut geredet", unterbrach ihn das Kind beinahe entschuldigend. Und doch schwang ein leiser Vorwurf in diesen wenigen Worten mit. Sie nahmen ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln und ließen ihn mit einem Mal verstummen.

Severus sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen. Er konnte die vielen Male gar nicht mehr zählen, die er sie schon so aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte. Noch ein tiefer Atemzug und Severus stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf auf die Rechte. „Und da konntest du nicht mehr schlafen", sagte er und stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Stimme wieder ihren gewohnt festen Klang innehatte.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht, aus dem ihm dunkle Augen entgegenstrahlten. Wie ähnlich sie ihr war…

„Hast du von ihr geträumt?" Es lag so viel Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Severus senkte für einen Moment die Lider. Eine Frage, die sie immer wieder stellte und die er immer gleich beantwortete, jedes Mal, wenn Marie zu ihm ins Bett gekrabbelt kam, wenn sie ihm die kalten Füße in die Seite stieß, wenn sie ihm sanft über das Gesicht strich, wenn sie ihn mit kindlichen Worten zu trösten suchte. Sie wusste nichts und doch so viel.

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Ja."

Nur dieses eine Wort, nichts sonst. Marie wusste, dass er nichts erzählen würde, das tat er nie. Wie oft hatte sie in ihn gedrungen, ihr mehr von ihrer Mutter zu erzählen. Dann sah er sie nur an und schwieg. Marie hatte es stumm akzeptiert, obwohl sie so gerne mehr gewusst hätte.

Jetzt kuschelte sich Marie an ihn, schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und Severus zog sie an sich, deckte sie sorgsam zu und hielt fest, was ihm noch geblieben war und was ihn beständig an sie erinnerte. Und wenn sie dann ruhig in seinen Armen schlief, dann lauschte er ihrem Atem und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, aus Angst, sie vielleicht erneut zu wecken.

Severus starrte in die glimmende Asche und sah den Schatten nach, die durch den Raum wanderten.

Die Nacht schritt voran und brachte alles wieder, was er beständig zu verdrängen suchte und was ihm dennoch nicht zu vergessen gelang. Es schlich sich in seinen Geist und nahm ihn ganz ein. Dann hielten ihn die Erinnerungen gefangen, dann rief er sich alles ins Gedächtnis zurück, was er falsch gemacht hatte, warum er sie nicht hatte halten können…

Wie lange war es jetzt her?

Er sah auf Marie. Fünf lange Jahre schon war er allein. Nein, nicht allein. Da war dieses Kind, das ihn hielt, das ihm die Kraft gab, weiterzumachen, das ihn forderte, das ihn beständig weitertrieb. Wie schwer war es gewesen, ein kleines Kind allein aufzuziehen. Bestimmt waren seine Methoden nicht immer die richtigen gewesen, hatte er viel zu wenig Zeit für sie und sicherlich war er nicht gerade das, was man sich unter einem Vater für ein kleines Mädchen vorstellte - doch Marie war groß geworden in dieser Zeit mit ihm.

Und Marie liebte ihn bedingungslos. Es gab nichts, was sie an ihm nicht bewunderte. Er drehte die Welt für sie, er zeigte ihr die Sterne, er heilte jedes aufgeschlagene Knie besser als Poppy, er wusste auf jede ihrer Fragen eine Antwort. Er drang sie nicht, aufzuessen, sich die Ohren zu waschen oder die Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sie tat es ganz freiwillig und sie genoss ihre Freiheit und wenn er sie ins Bett trug, wenn sie am Kamin im letzten Schein des Feuers über einem Buch eingeschlafen war, dann drückte sie sich fest an ihn und wusste, er würde immer für sie da sein.

Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht und mit einem leisen Gähnen drehte sich Marie auf die Seite und gab Severus frei.

Eine Sekunde noch zögerte er, doch dann, mit einem gedämpften Seufzen, warf er die Decke zurück und erhob sich. Er trat ans Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren in die sternenklare Nacht.

Ein Gedanke, der sich in letzter Zeit immer deutlicher formierte, der sich immer und immer wieder in seinen Geist schob, hielt ihn gefangen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er sagte ihm, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu warten, sich dem Schicksal zu ergeben und mit sich zu hadern. Sagte ihm, dass man für das, was man liebte und zu halten wünschte, beständig kämpfen musste, unablässig und fortdauernd.

Severus ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen.

Wie oft war er zu diesem Tal gegangen, wie oft hatte er die Formel gerufen, die ihnen zum ersten Mal das Geheimnis offenbart hatte und wie oft hatte er feststellen müssen, dass es dennoch vergebens gewesen war - jedes einzelne Mal. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie er voller Hoffnung auf die Nebel starrte, die wabernd emporstiegen und doch nicht preisgaben, was er so begehrlich zu sehen wünschte, in das er einzutreten bereit war, um endlich wieder bei ihr zu sein… Nichts, nur Stille und der tiefe Frieden der unschuldigen Natur hatten ihn umfangen - immer wieder.

Und dann hatte er endgültig die Hoffnung aufgegeben, hatte schließlich ganz aufgehört zu kämpfen. Er hatte schmerzlich akzeptiert, dass sie für ihn verloren war, dass die Zeit sie mit sich genommen hatte und nicht wieder freigeben würde. Ganz egal, was er tun würde, es wäre vergebens.

Severus senkte den Kopf. Er schlang die Arme fröstelnd um den Leib. Tag und Nacht, Nacht und Tag. Es gab nichts, was er sich mehr wünschte, als Hermine wieder in die Arme zu schließen, sie zu spüren, ihren Duft zu atmen.

Er sah in die dunkle Weite von Hogwarts. Alles hier erinnerte ihn an sie, es gab keine Stunde, keine Sekunde, keinen Augenblick, an dem er nicht verzweifelt und voller Sehnsucht an sie dachte.

Er zog schmerzlich die Brauen zusammen und brachte empört die Stimme in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen, die ihn wieder einmal fragte, weshalb er aufgegeben hatte.

Severus wandte sich um und sah wieder in den Raum. Das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtete sanft die Silhouette des schlafenden Kindes in dem breiten Bett. Ein weiches Gefühl stahl sich in sein Herz.

Was nahm ihm jetzt nur die Kraft? Was ließ ihn schwach sein für so lange schon? War es Marie? War es vielleicht die Angst, sie allein zurückzulassen?

Severus wiegte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Es war an und für sich nicht seine Art, die Segel zu streichen. Er hatte immer gekämpft, sein Leben lang. Und er würde weiterkämpfen müssen, würde es immer freiwillig tun, würde hart gegen sich und andere sein, denn Hermines Opfer sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Denn noch war die Welt nicht befreit…

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde lauter. Er lauschte ihr mit weit offenen Augen. Nach und nach kehrte schwache Zuversicht in sein Herz zurück und es war ihm, als würde er jetzt erst aufwachen. Was sollte er denn verlieren?

Severus nahm die Arme herunter. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst.

Kein Selbstmitleid mehr, keine Zweifel! Da war nur noch Entschlossenheit und ganz tief in seinem Inneren die brennende Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen. Und was er mitnehmen würde war das unendliche Vertrauen und die Liebe seines Kindes.

Er trat ans Bett und beugte sich nieder. Er drückte Marie einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann richtete er sich auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer mit weiten Schritten.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Geschäftigkeit ins Schloss zurückkehrte und Marie ausgeruht und gut gelaunt ins Wohnzimmer trat, fand sie Severus an seinem Schreibtisch über einem Stapel Bücher und Unmengen beschriebener Pergamente zusammengesunken, tief schlafend.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Rätsel

**Rätsel**

Ein kühler Luftzug weckte Severus. Er blinzelte gegen das hell in den Raum flutende Sonnenlicht, um die Ursache der plötzlichen Kälte zu ergründen. Es war das Fenster, durch dessen weit geöffnete Flügel der Morgenwind fegte und ihn frösteln ließ.

Severus stützte die Ellbogen auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. Er erhob sich und dehnte leise stöhnend die Glieder. Er war vollkommen steif.

„Solltest du nicht schon lange in der Schule sein?", rief er der kleinen Gestalt am Fenster zu.

Ohne sich umzuwenden rief Marie fröhlich mahnend: „Es ist Samstag!" Und sie winkte heftig nach draußen.

Severus trat mit zusammengezogenen Brauen hinter sie und sah argwöhnisch aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wen Marie da so ungemein freundlich grüßte.

Hagrid, natürlich… Er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können. Severus wandte sich ab und verschwand im Badezimmer. Wahrscheinlich würde er Marie das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. So wie es aussah, hatte sie schon Pläne mit Hagrid geschmiedet und bestimmt würde sie am Abend mit allerhand Ungetier in den Taschen wieder nach Hause kommen.

Er hatte es kaum zu Ende gedacht, rief es aus dem Wohnzimmer: „Ich geh dann, Daddy, Hagrid hat versprochen, mir die jungen Einhörner zu zeigen..."

Ach ja, Einhörner...

Severus griff zum Handtuch und schlang es sich um die Hüften. Er trat ins Wohnzimmer und konnte Marie gerade noch greifen, bevor sie in den Gang hinausgetreten war.

„Und was ist mit Minerva?", fragte er und zog sie wieder ins Zimmer zurück. „Wolltet ihr heute nicht gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade in Magistris Buchladen? Die ganze Woche schon liegst du mir damit in den Ohren..." Er zog eine Braue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Marie blinzelte ihn an. Es war eine ihr so vertraute Geste. Immer wenn er ungehalten zu werden drohte oder seine Gedanken vor ihr zu verstecken suchte, tat er genau das. Aber Marie durchschaute ihn jedes einzelne Mal.

Sie kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken, schenkte ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln und sagte: „Das hat doch noch Zeit. Wir gehen erst heute Nachmittag. Du kannst Minerva gerne fragen." Der Blick, der diese Worte begleitete, nahm Severus' schließlich den klitzekleinen Rest seines Unwillens, der noch übriggeblieben war. Was sollte er denn darauf erwidern?

Er nahm die Arme herunter.

„Von mir aus", brummte er.

„Danke, Daddy", rief Marie aufgeräumt und warf sich ihm entgegen. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, riss die Tür auf und war eine Sekunde später verschwunden.

Severus sah ihr einen Moment versonnen nach und seufzte lautlos auf. Er wusste es ganz genau. Eigentlich sollte er derjenige sein, der mit seinem Kind das Wochenende verbrachte und der mit ihm im Wald toben sollte oder den neuen Buchladen erkundete. Stattdessen lief Marie zu Hagrid und machte ihre Termine mit Minerva.

Sicher, er selbst war nicht gerade die Begleitung, die man sich herbeiwünschte, wenn es darum ging, ein paar fröhliche Stunden zu verbringen. Er konnte es Marie nicht im Mindesten verdenken, dass sie sich ab und an nach anderer Gesellschaft sehnte. Doch gerade jetzt empfand er es wie einen Verlust, als sie sich umgewandt hatte und davongerannt war, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen.

Was störte ihn bloß jetzt an dieser Tatsache? Bisher war es nicht viel anders gewesen und es war immer gut so.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, dann versetzte er der Tür einen Schubs, so dass sie mit einem lauten Klappen ins Schloss fiel.

Eigentlich war es ihm recht, dass Marie ihn heute alleine ließ. Konnte er doch jetzt ungestört in der Bibliothek arbeiten und in den Büchern nach dem suchen, was ihm helfen sollte, Hermine zurückzuholen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück. Dass Minerva sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er erst, als sie ihn ansprach: „Seit wann frühstückst du am Wochenende hier?"

Severus sah auf und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Seit die Einhörner Fohlen haben", sagte er mit düsterem Blick, nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und hoffte, dass Minerva ihn nicht weiter in ein Gespräch verwickeln würde. Ihm war heute einfach nicht nach Konversation.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Minerva und schenkte sich Tee in ihre Tasse. „Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass Marie darüber die Zeit vergisst." Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Aber wer kann einem solchen Tier schon widerstehen. Das ist ja soviel aufregender als ein paar alte Bücher."

Severus hob eine Braue.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du sie entschuldigst, Minerva", sagte er mürrisch, „wenn sie zu spät kommt, wirst du nicht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen."

„Sicher doch, Strafe muss sein", sagte Minerva mit amüsiert - empörtem Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg, „ich werde mich hüten, mich in deine Familienangelegenheiten zu mischen."

Familie...

Severus hatte Mühe, seinen Atem ruhig zu halten. Für eine Sekunde schloss er die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, den Schmerz, der sich schlagartig in ihm ausbreitete und der ihm die Luft zu nehmen drohte, niederzukämpfen. Dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, sah er an dem aufmerksamen Blick, den seine Schulleiterin ihm zuwarf. Der fröhliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt.

Minerva war erschrocken über die Qual, die, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, aus Severus' Miene sprach. Sie hatte nur einmal diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm gesehen. Damals, als er wieder nach Hause kam - ohne sie, als er sich in Selbstvorwürfen erging und vor Trauer ohnmächtig zu werden drohte.

Minervas Hand zuckte unmerklich vor, beinahe so, als wollte sie sie tröstend über die seine legen.

„Severus...", sagte sie zaghaft.

Doch Severus schob den Teller weg und erhob sich.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er nur, wandte sich um und ging mit weiten Schritten durch die Große Halle.

Als er endlich in die Gänge trat und ihn die sanfte Kühle des Gemäuers umfing, lehnte er sich schwer atmend an die Mauer.

Er fühlte sich schwach! Warum überrannten ihn jetzt diese Gefühle? Wie konnte nur ein einziges Wort diese Panik in ihm auslösen, jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren?

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus wieder vollkommen Herr seiner Sinne war, sich sein Atem beruhigte und sein Herz gleichmäßiger schlug. Der Druck, der mit einem Mal auf seiner Brust lastete, ließ nach und Severus ging langsam weiter.

Er atmete erst auf, als er in die staubige Dämmerung der Bibliothek trat. Niemand war anwesend, kein einziger Schüler, der ihn hätte stören können. Nur Madame Pince schritt mit Adleraugen die Regale ab und rückte das ein oder andere Buch zurecht.

Severus genoss das Halbdunkel und setzte sich in eine Nische, die nur spärlich vom Licht des wunderbaren Frühsommertages beleuchtet wurde.

Er vergrub sich in die Arbeit, durchwühlte die Regale und machte sich Unmengen von Notizen und verwarf sie doch immer wieder.

Als er wieder einmal das Pergament wütend zusammengeknüllt zu Boden geworfen hatte, hörte er ein empörtes Hüsteln in seinem Rücken.

Ärgerlich über die Störung seiner Gedankengänge runzelte er die Stirn und halb umgewandt bemerkte er bissig: „Sollte ich annehmen, dass Sie mich gerade mit einem Schüler vergleichen?"

Madame Pince drehte ihm entrüstet den Rücken zu und verschwand, Verwünschungen murmelnd, im Dunkel zwischen den Regalreihen.

Severus schloss die Augen und lauschte ihren Schritten nach und meinte gehört zu haben, wie sie ihn einen ungehobelten Klotz nannte.

Er warf die Feder auf den Tisch, stützte die Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

Es war sinnlos…

Wie oft hatte er schon nach dem einen Wort gesucht, das ihm die Tür öffnen würde. Kein Buch würde ihm die Lösung verraten. Er hatte es vor Jahren schon bitter erfahren müssen und auch jetzt führte er es sich wieder vor Augen.

Und doch, etwas sagte ihm, dass er es versuchen musste, dass die Lösung näher als jemals zuvor war.

Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und lehnte sich zurück. Er las zum tausendsten Mal die wenigen Zeilen, welche die Quintessenz seiner Suche darstellten: _Nur der Name lässt dich sehen, komm aus dem Nebel ins Licht, aus der Nacht in den Tag, den Träumen in die Wirklichkeit. Gib alles auf und du wirst alles gewinnen…_

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nichts Neues herausgefunden, nur Worte, die, wie es schien, leer und ohne Bedeutung waren.

Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Sie hatten eine Bedeutung, eine, die er nicht verstand. Weshalb fiel es ihm nur so schwer, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, diese wenigen und so einfachen Worte zu entschlüsseln…?

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon darüber grübelte, als ihm ein sanfter goldener Schimmer am Horizont sagte, dass es mehr als Zeit wurde, in sein Quartier zurückzukehren.

Er rollte den kleinen Fetzen Pergament zusammen und steckte ihn in sein Gewand. Mit einem unwilligen Schnaufen erhob er sich, machte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes Ordnung und stellte die Bücher zurück an ihren Platz.

Er würde es morgen wieder versuchen…

Noch ganz in Gedanken versunken, schritt er durch die Gänge. Schüler, die ihm begegneten, machten einen weiten Bogen um ihn, nur um sich nicht deshalb seinen Zorn zuzuziehen, weil sie sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch auf den Gängen herumtrieben. Doch Severus beachtete sie gar nicht und ging in sein Quartier. Als er an der Tür angekommen war und die Klinke herunterdrückte, fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er Marie ganz vergessen hatte.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Im Wohnzimmer war es dämmrig. Nur das Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete sanft seine Einrichtung.

Als Severus nähertrat musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Marie lag schlafend auf dem Boden. Um sie herum lagen fünf sechs aufgeschlagene Bücher, in denen sie wohl gelesen haben musste, bis ihr vor Müdigkeit die Augen zugefallen waren.

Ein Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen flog Severus an. Minerva hatte ihr die Bücher gekauft und mit Sicherheit hatte sie auch dafür gesorgt, dass Marie nicht hungrig ins Bett gehen musste.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er kam heran und beugte sich hinab, um Marie hochzunehmen. Da schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Minerva hat gesagt, ich soll schlafen gehen", sagte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und schickte ihren Worten ein Gähnen nach. „Aber ich wollte warten bis du da bist."

Severus richtete sich auf und trug sie zu ihrem Bett.

„Und ich habe dich so lange warten lassen", flüsterte er, setzte Marie ab und zog ihr die Decke bis unters Kinn.

Ein sanfter Kuss und ein Nachtlicht, das seinen tröstlichen Schein über das schmale Gesicht der Tochter breitete.

Nur noch einen Moment betrachtete Severus das schlafende Kind. Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und hob die Bücher vom Boden auf. Er suchte einen Platz im Regal und schon sie an ihren neuen Platz.

Dann ging er und schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein, kam zum Sofa und ließ sich müde darauf sinken. Ein großer Schluck aus dem Glas. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und holte das Pergament aus der Tasche. Wie lange er dieses Schriftstück angestarrt hatte, bevor die Müdigkeit ihn mit sich zog, wusste er nicht mehr.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	4. Hartnäckigkeit

**Hartnäckigkeit**

Die Stille im Klassenzimmer war buchstäblich hörbar. Nur das feine Kratzen der Federn über dem Pergament war zu hören. Die Schüler der zweiten Klasse schrieben eifrig das Rezept für den Trank ab, das an der Tafel stand, um sich danach rasch an das Brauen desselben zu machen. Sie waren mucksmäuschenstill, nur um sich nicht den Unmut ihres Lehrers zuzuziehen, wenn sie wieder einmal nicht aufmerksam genug seinen Anweisungen Folge leisteten. Und nachdem sie das Missgeschick eines ihrer Kameraden hatten ausbaden müssen und eine deftige Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen hatten, legte es jetzt keiner mehr darauf an, Professor Snapes Aufmerksamkeit mehr als unbedingt notwendig auf sich zu ziehen.

Und so kam es, dass sie mit tief gebeugten Nacken arbeiteten, während ihr Lehrer mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen durch die Bankreihen ging und ihre Arbeit streng begutachtete. Ab und an ein bissiger Kommentar, der die jungen Schüler die Köpfe noch tiefer senken und sie noch sorgfältiger arbeiten ließ.

Als die Glocke das Ende der Stunde einläutete, ertönte aus zwanzig Kehlen ein erleichtertes Stöhnen. Doch diese Erleichterung nahm aufgrund des beinahe unmittelbar darauf folgenden und äußerst ernüchternden Hinweises auf die Strafarbeit, für die nächste Stunde die Wirkung des neu erlernten Heiltrankes in mindestens fünfhundert Worten zu erörtern, abrupt ab.

„Und sollte ich feststellen, dass voneinander abgeschrieben wurde, werden Sie für den Rest des Schuljahres jedes Wochenende Krötenaugen sortieren und Flubberwürmer ausnehmen."

Atemloses Schweigen. Keiner machte Anstalten, den Klassenraum zu verlassen.

„Ich erwarte Ihre Proben", er wies auf den Tisch in der vordersten Reihe. „Und dann raus!"

Nicht ein Wort _mehr_ war nötig und sie drängten hastig nach vorne, um die Ergebnisse ihrer Tränkebrauerei zu präsentieren. Dann wandten sie sich sehr schnell zur Tür und verließen fluchtartig den Kerker. Nur fort, um sich bloß nicht noch mehr Arbeiten aufhalsen zu lassen.

Severus schenkte der aufgescheuchten Meute keinen Blick. Er stand am Fenster und sah in den sonnigen Nachmittag hinaus. Er wandte sich erst wieder um, als es in seinem Rücken ganz still geworden war und sich der fröhliche Lärm nach draußen verlagert hatte.

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. ‚Ich werde nachlässig', dachte er grimmig, als er die unordentlich verlassenen Tische und kreuz und quer gestellten Stühle sah. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes machte er Ordnung, dann sammelte er die Pröbchen auf, die wild durcheinander lagen und drohten, vom Tisch herunterzukullern und auf dem Steinbogen zu zerschellen. Er trug sie in sein Büro und räumte sie sorgfältig in den Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Dann setzte er sich und begann, die Schulaufgaben des Tages zu korrigieren.

Er arbeitete eine Weile sehr konzentriert, aber als er bei der Hälfte des selbst gewählten Pensums angelangt war, begannen seine Gedanken abzuschweifen und seine Konzentration ließ schlagartig nach.

Mit einem tiefen Schnaufen legte er die Feder beiseite und stützte das Kinn in die Rechte. Es kamen ihm die unklaren Worte in den Sinn, über die er schon so lange grübelte. Versonnen starrte er vor sich hin und beinahe unwillkürlich nestelte er das kleine Pergament aus seiner Jacke, rollte es auf und las, was sich ihm einfach nicht erschließen wollte.

Ein Poltern ließ ihn zusammenfahren und er wurde recht unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufflog, ganz aufschwang und mit einem lauten Donnern gegen die Wand krachte. Es schob das kleine Papier hastig unter die zu oberst liegende Arbeit eines Schülers und griff wieder zu seinem Schreibgerät.

„Was soll das?" Mit diesen Worten kam Minerva in Severus' Büro gestürmt und warf ihm das Pergament, das sie in den letzten Minuten immer wieder fassungslos durchgelesen hatte, auf seine Schriften, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass Severus gerade die Feder ins Tintenfass getaucht hatte, um weiterzuschreiben.

„Ich bitte dich, ein wenig achtsamer mit den Arbeiten anderer Leute umzugehen", sagte Severus ruhig. Er legte die Feder weg und nahm das Pergament, das Minerva ihm wütend hingeworfen hatte. Er rollte es zusammen und legte es zur Seite.

Minerva schnaubte wütend und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.

„Was soll das da, Severus?", wiederholte sie mühevoll beherrscht und deutete auf das Schriftstück.

„Ich kündige", sagte er und sah sie unschuldig an. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und setzte hinzu: „Habe ich mich etwa nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"

Minerva richtete sich abrupt auf.

„Oh ja, das hast du", antwortete sie und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Aber ich akzeptiere es nicht, zumindest solange nicht, bevor du mir nicht den Grund für diese Entscheidung mitgeteilt hast."

Severus senkte schweigend die Lider und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Minerva nickte kaum merklich. Sie verstand.

„Hättest du nicht noch warten können, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende ist?" Sie wandte sich ab und ging zum weit geöffneten Fenster. „Es ist schon so lange her, da kommt es doch auf ein paar Wochen nicht mehr an."

„Nein", flüsterte es in ihrem Rücken. „Ich habe mich entschieden..."

Minerva drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn lange an.

„Du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt? Gerade jetzt..."

Severus holte tief Luft und erhob sich.

„Ja, ich bin mir der Risiken durchaus bewusst", antwortete er und begann langsam, seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen.

„Wirklich?" Minerva sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg forschend an. „Fünf Jahre schon warten sie darauf, dass du Hogwarts verlässt und zurückgehst und dass du ihnen den Weg zeigst. Sie werden sich an deine Fersen heften und dich..."

„Das weiß ich, Minerva!" Severus hielt einen Moment in seinem Tun inne und sah sie an. „Gib dir keine Mühe, du wirst mich nicht umstimmen können."

„Und was ist mit Marie?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass Minerva den Ausdruck seiner Augen sah. Er hatte sich längst wieder gefasst, als er antwortete: „Ich werde Marie zu ihrer Großmutter bringen. Margret wird eh froh darüber sein, dass das Kind meinem Einfluss entzogen ist."

Es tat Minerva im Herzen weh, als er das sagte. Sie trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Doch Severus entzog sich ihrer Berührung.

„Es ist so, Minerva." Eine Sekunde lang sah er sie wieder vor sich. Wieviel Hass und Enttäuschung hatte er in den Augen von Hermines Eltern gesehen und wieviel unausgesprochene Vorwürfe waren da, als er ihnen damals mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Wie sehr hatte er damals um sein Kind gekämpft und wie schwer war ihm jetzt die Entscheidung gefallen, Marie wieder zu den Großeltern zurückzubringen, damit sie Familie hatte, sollte es ihm nicht gelingen, zurückzukehren.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ... ob es dieses Mal gelingt." Severus sah auf. „Marie sollte nicht alleine sein, sie soll zu ihrer Familie."

„Aber sie hat hier ihre Familie", sagte Minerva. „Du bist ihre Familie und glaub mir, sie will keine andere, auch wenn sie ihre Großmutter liebt, ist es anders als mit dir. Du bist ihr Vater."

„Ja, der nie Zeit für sie hat." Ein Hauch Bitternis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Und der doch da ist, wenn sie ihn am nötigsten braucht", setzte Minerva hinzu. „An wen hast du gedacht, als du entschieden hast, dass sie von hier fort soll?"

Severus hob eine Braue und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Ich werde niemanden um Erlaubnis bitten, Minerva. Und ich wünsche nicht, dass meine Entscheidung in Frage gestellt wird."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", sagte Minerva mit einem so warmherzigen Blick, dass er Severus mehr ärgerte als dass er ihn besänftigte. Und als er nicht antwortete, sprach sie weiter: „So sehr ich deine Motive verstehe - nicht unbedingt billige -, Severus, muss ich dir dennoch sagen, dass du sie nicht wegschicken kannst. Sie wird in London ständig Gefahr laufen, entdeckt zu werden. Und du wirst angreifbar sein..."

Severus hob stolz den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass es nicht so ist."

Minerva nickte.

„Natürlich", sagte sie kühl.

Einen Augenblick sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort. Und obwohl Severus hoffte, dass Minerva ihn endlich alleine ließ, wusste er doch, dass sie nicht so schnell aufgeben würde.

„Lass sie hier, Severus. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Minerva sah ihn an und seufzte leise auf.

„Gut", sagte sie, „du willst es ja nicht anders. Da ich dich offensichtlich nicht umstimmen kann..." Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, um die Wirkung dieser wenigen Worte abzuwarten. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

„Was will ich nicht anders?"

„Du lässt mir ja gar keine andere Wahl, Severus", fuhr Minerva fort. „Ich werde dein Entlassungsgesuch nicht akzeptieren. Was du in den Ferien machst, ist deine Sache, aber bis zum Ende des Schuljahres wirst du hier deinen Dienst versehen."

Severus brauchte eine Sekunde, um den wahren Sinn ihrer Worte zu erfassen und eine weitere Sekunde darauf zog er voller Verärgerung die Brauen zusammen.

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich sagen, dass du mich erpresst", knurrte er angefressen. Er wusste, er hatte keine Chance mehr, dennoch wollte er sich nicht einfach so geschlagen geben.

Minerva sah ihm offen in die Augen und hob die Schultern.

Severus nickte und setzte sich wieder. Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Kannst du dich eventuell damit anfreunden, Marie die Entscheidung über ihren Verbleib zu überlassen, während ich weg bin?", fragte er.

In Minervas Augen blitzte es auf.

„Wenn ich dabei sein darf, wenn du sie fragst."

Severus sah sie für einen Augenblick verständnislos an. Dann begann er amüsiert zu lachen.

„Auch wenn du es mir jetzt nicht glaubst, Minerva, aber dieses Kind wird deinen Beistand nicht brauchen." Er wischte das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht diskutieren, wenn sie hierbleiben möchte, dann soll sie hierbleiben."

„Einverstanden."

Er meinte, in Minervas Miene für einen Augenblick eine gewisse Erleichterung zu sehen.

„Deine Kündigung akzeptiere ich trotzdem nicht", sagte Minerva entschieden. Und bevor Severus etwas dagegen sagen konnte, sagte sie: „Ich werde dich beurlauben, für vier Wochen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Er nickte stumm.

„Vielleicht kann ich es ein wenig hinauszögern, aber Voldemort wird dein Verschwinden nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Ein wenig Achtsamkeit wäre also nicht unangebracht."

Minerva sah ihm über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Keinen Widerspruch?"

„Was hätte das noch für einen Sinn", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und als er den Stapel mit den Schulaufgaben aufnahm, um ihn in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden zu lassen, glitt das vorher so sorgsam dazwischen verborgene Papier heraus. Es schwebte lautlos zu Boden und blieb direkt vor den Füßen der Schulleiterin liegen.

Minerva bückte sich und hob es auf. Und hatte sie im ersten Moment an einen Notiz eines Schülers gedacht, die zwischen die Arbeiten gerutscht war, so wurde ihre angeborene Neugier geweckt, als sie Severus' Handschrift darauf erkannte. Nur ein Blick und Minerva erfasste den Inhalt dessen, was darauf geschrieben war.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, was es bedeutet?", fragte sie tonlos und reichte ihm den Zettel.

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Ärger und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er nahm ihr das kleine Pergament ab und steckte es schweigend ein.

Minerva sah ihn lange an. Er musste nichts sagen, sie verstand auch so.

„Du kennst das Wort", sagte sie, beinahe geflüstert.

Severus erhob sich und ging bis zum Fenster. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Ich habe so viele Stunden darüber nachgedacht …" Aus seiner Stimme klang leise Verzweiflung.

Minerva kam zu ihm.

„Du kennst es", wiederholte sie. „Es ist alles, was du dir wünschst, so lange schon."

Severus hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

Minerva legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und drückte ihn sachte. Dann wandte sie sich um und ließ ihn allein.

_

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Geh nicht

**Geh nicht**

Der Tag war einfach perfekt gewesen. Die Sonne schien von einem nahezu wolkenlosen Himmel und Marie hatte das Ende des Unterrichts kaum erwarten können. Gleich nach der Schule hatte sie die Büchertasche in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers gepfeffert und sich, noch bevor ihr Vater davon Wind bekommen konnte, zu Hagrid davongestohlen.

Es gab für sie, außer vielleicht in der Bibliothek zu stöbern und die Wochenenden, an welchen ihr Vater nur ihr gehörte, fast nichts schöneres, als mit dem Wildhüter durch den Verbotenen Wald zu streifen. Es gab dort so viel zu sehen, immer neue Wunder und Kreaturen zu entdecken, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört, geschweige denn gesehen hatte. Hagrid kannte sie alle und Marie hegte nicht selten den Verdacht, dass er nicht unbeträchtlichen Anteil an der Vielfalt des Lebens in diesem Wald hatte. Sie behielt klugerweise für sich, was sie dachte und genoss es, nach den erlebten Abenteuern bei heißem Tee und steinharten Keksen Hagrids Geschichten über die Geheimnisse ihrer Welt zu lauschen. Dann träumte Marie und versank ganz in dieser Welt, die sie so liebte. Doch es gab noch etwas, das Marie immer wieder zu Hagrid zog: Es waren Momente, die nicht abenteuerlich waren oder laut, sondern weich und melancholisch. In diesen seltenen Augenblicken riss es Hagrid dann hin und er erzählte Marie von ihrer Mutter. Immer nur ganz kurz, aber doch immer genug, dass das Kind meinte, ihre Mutter vor sich zu sehen. Es waren Momente, in denen Marie sich verlor, die sie mit sich nahmen und ihr eine schwache Ahnung von den Gefühlen ihres Vaters vermittelten. Und diese Momente waren es auch, in welchen Marie sich nach dieser Mutter sehnte, an die sie sich kaum mehr erinnern konnte.

Auch heute wieder hatte Hagrid Marie tief bewegt zur Tür hinausgeschoben und gemeint, dass sie ihren Vater nicht für einen solchen bärtigen alten Kerl wie ihn warten lassen sollte. Und Marie hatte gelacht, Hagrid umarmt, ihm stürmisch einen Kuss auf die stachelige Wange gedrückt und sich voller wunderbarer Erinnerungen auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht.

Jetzt trat sie gut gelaunt ins Wohnzimmer, warf mit Schwung die Tür ins Schloss und sah sich um. Es war dämmrig und außer den letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Weg noch ins Zimmer fanden, gab es kein Licht.

Der Vater stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am weit geöffneten Fenster und sah versonnen in die heraufziehende Dunkelheit. Kaum dass die Tür hinter Marie zuschlug, hatte er die Arme heruntergenommen, sorgsam die Flügel der Fenster geschlossen und sich schließlich zu ihr umgedreht. Er sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

In Marie regte sich das schlechte Gewissen und das war es auch, was sie den Blick des Vaters falsch interpretieren ließ. In Erwartung einer Rüge, weil sie sich wieder einmal verspätet hatte, versuchte sie vorsichtshalber schon einmal abzuwiegeln.

„Ich, ich…", stammelte sie zuerst noch schuldbewusst, doch in Erinnerung dessen, was sie heute gesehen und gehört hatte, plapperte sie mit einem Mal munter drauflos: „Hast du gewusst, dass es Kreaturen im Verbotenen Wald gibt, die man nur sehen kann, wenn man schon mal gesehen hat, wie jemand…" Marie brach ab.

Etwas war anders als sonst. Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und suchte ihr Gedächtnis nach allem ab, womit sie den Unwillen ihres Vaters hätte auf sich ziehen können. Bis auf ihre gelegentliche Unpünktlichkeit und die Kunst, sich auch im saubersten Raum schmutzig zu machen, fiel ihr nichts ein, weswegen sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte haben müssen. Sie sah vorsichtig an sich herunter und verbarg dann wie zufällig die schmutzigen Hände hinter dem Rücken, dann legte sie irritiert den Kopf schief und fragte misstrauisch: „Was ist denn?"

Severus hatte sie aufmerksam angesehen. Keine einzige Bewegung Maries und keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht waren ihm entgangen. Er wusste genau, dass sie das schlechte Gewissen plagte.

Er unterdrückte mühevoll ein Lächeln und löste sich aus seiner Starre. Er ging durch den Raum und ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin nieder. Dann deutete er zum Sofa.

„Setz dich", sagte er knapp.

Marie folgte ihm unsicher.

„Hab ich was angestellt?", fragte sie zögerlich und setzte sich gehorsam auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. Sie wirkte merkwürdig verloren auf dem riesigen Sofa.

Jetzt musste Severus doch lächeln. Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er und relativierte seine Aussage, als er sah, wie Marie unwillkürlich aufatmete, „sagen wir einmal so, es ist mir bis jetzt noch nichts zu Ohren gekommen."

Ein leichtes Rot überzog Maries Wangen und sie schenkte ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Was es auch ist", fuhr Severus fort, „es wird warten müssen. Ich werde dich morgen früh nach London zu deiner Großmutter bringen."

Marie fuhr auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dass die zerzausten Haare flogen.

„Warum?", rief sie empört. „Warum schickst du mich fort?" Ihre Empörung wich einem leisen Zorn. „Ich will nicht weg von hier." Sie warf sich nach hinten und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der schmalen Brust.

Severus zog eine Braue in die Höhe und quittierte ihr Verhalten mit einem mahnenden Blick.

„Ich werde für ein paar Wochen nicht hier sein", sagte er. „Und für diese Zeit wird niemand auf Hogwarts sein, der auf dich Acht gibt."

Marie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Es war schon häufiger vorgekommen, dass ihr Vater für ein paar Tage von Hogwarts fortging. Aber noch nie hatte er sie deswegen weggeschickt.

Marie nahm die Arme wieder herunter und setzte sich auf.

„Aber ich bin hier doch nicht alleine", sagte sie. „Minerva wird da sein, ich frage sie, ob sie auf mich aufpasst. Ich verspreche, ich werde auch artig sein …" Sie rang die Hände und sah ihn flehentlich an.

Severus holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte, dass du bei deiner Familie bist, falls ich … nicht zurückkomme."

Maries Pupillen weiteten sich und Angst stieg in ihr auf. Was sagte er denn da? Er war ihre Familie, bei ihm wollte sie sein. Und warum sollte er nicht wiederkommen?

Es musste etwas Schlimmes sein, was ihren Vater dazu veranlasste, sie aus der Sicherheit Hogwarts' zu reißen und zu den Großeltern zu bringen. So sehr sie ihre Großeltern auch mochte, es gab nichts, was Marie an deren Welt reizte, alles war so anders dort …

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Panik spiegelte sich darin. Doch als sie den schlecht verborgenen Ausdruck gequälter Sorge auf dem Gesicht ihres Vater sah, kämpfte Marie für einen Moment die Angst nieder und fragte, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr die Antwort geben mochte: „Wo gehst du denn hin?"

Severus sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete er und als er die Enttäuschung in Maries Miene wahrnahm, setzte er hinzu, „aber nicht weil ich es nicht will, sondern weil es zu gefährlich wäre."

„Aber ich tu doch niemandem was?"

Diese wunderbar kindlich-naiven Worte rangen Severus ein Lächeln ab.

„Das ist es nicht, Marie", sagte er, wieder ernst. „Es ist besser, du weißt nichts, denn dann kannst du nichts verraten."

„Wem sollte ich denn was verraten?", fragte sie erstaunt und eine Sekunde später schoss ihr auch schon die Antwort durchs Hirn. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie holte tief Luft. „Voldemort?"

Severus nickte still.

„Dann lass mich doch hier", rief sie mit roten Wangen. „Hier kann mir niemand etwas tun. Hier finden sie mich nicht. Bitte Dad, schick mich nicht weg." Marie holte noch einmal tief Luft und als hätte sie Angst, es könnte sich erfüllen, wenn sie es laut aussprach, flüsterte sie: „Ich verspreche dir, wenn du nicht zurückkommst, gehe ich zu Grandma."

Und wieder lächelte Severus ob der kindlich-naiven Logik.

„Also gut", sagte er, „wenn du mir versprichst, Minervas Anweisungen ohne Widerspruch zu befolgen, werde ich dir erlauben, hier zu bleiben."

Maries Miene heiterte sich für den Moment auf, in welchem sie ihrem Vater versicherte, dass er sich voll und ganz auf sie verlassen könne.

Severus sah sie lange an und Wehmut breitete sich in ihm aus, als er in ihre braunen Augen sah. Er schüttelte dieses Gefühl ab und erhob sich, überwand die kurze Entfernung zwischen sich und Marie mit zwei Schritten. Dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen.

„Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte Marie erstickt. Sie wolle stark sein, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen verdächtig zu funkeln begannen.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", sagte Severus sanft und strich ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Marie schlang schluchzend die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Sie legte ihr heißes Gesicht an seine Wange.

„Versprich es", flüsterte sie.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte er und für einen Moment war Severus versucht, diesem Kind zu sagen, weshalb er es für die nächsten Wochen verließ. Aber er hätte ihm nur Hoffnung auf etwas gemacht, an dem er vielleicht scheiterte. Er kämpfte die aufwallenden Emotionen nieder und erhob sich wieder.

„Geh jetzt schlafen", sagte er nur und wandte sich ab.

Marie gehorchte und später, als sie in ihrem Bett lag und in die Flamme der Kerze starrte, die auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, trat ihr Vater ins Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr.

Eine Minute lang sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann setzte sich Marie auf und umarmte Severus stumm. Und was sie jetzt sagte, so leise, dass er es kaum verstehen konnte, riss ihm das Herz aus der Brust: „Du bringst sie zu uns zurück, nicht wahr?"

Sein Atem setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Er schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Ich möchte es so gerne", sagte er und fühlte sich seinem Kind gegenüber so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor, „aber ich kann es dir nicht einmal versprechen." Und er drückte Marie an sich, als hätte er Angst, sie nie wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

_

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…_


	6. Minervas Rat

**Minervas Rat  
**

Severus' Nacht war unruhig. Jeder Versuch, Ruhe zu finden, zerschlug sich in dem Augenblick, als ihn die Gedanken an das, was ihm unweigerlich bevorstand, einholten. Dann warf er sich stöhnend herum und presste die Lider fest aufeinander, als ob er so den Schlaf, nach dem er sich sehnte, hätte erzwingen können.

Es nutzte nichts …

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er wach gelegen hatte und nachdenklich in die Dunkelheit starrte, als er es schließlich aufgab, Ruhe finden zu wollen.

Einen Moment noch lauschte er den Atemzügen Maries, die, kaum dass er zu Bett gegangen war, geschlichen kam und sich zu ihm gekuschelt hatte. Dann aber warf er entschieden die Decken zurück und setzte sich auf. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. Doch er erhob sich nicht, sondern blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen, stütze die Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte das Gesicht in die Hände.

Zweifelte er jetzt?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, dann fuhr er sich mit gespreizten Fingern durchs Haar und ließ die Hände für einen Augenblick im Nacken liegen. Nein, er hatte sich entschieden. Nichts erschien ihm so sicher wie das, was in den letzten Wochen langsam aber sicher Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Ganz egal, was ihm geschehen mochte, er war fest entschlossen, alles zu geben, um Hermine wieder zurückzuholen. Ja, er würde sogar dafür sterben, sie ein einziges Mal noch wiederzusehen.

Unwillkürlich wandte er den Kopf und sah auf das schlafende Kind in seinem Bett.

Er betrachtete Marie lange, bis er sich schließlich mit einem tiefen Schnaufen erhob und im Badezimmer verschwand.

Nachdem er halbwegs erfrischt und angekleidet war, suchte er alles zusammen, was er mitzunehmen gedachte. Und als er einen letzten Blick darauf warf, ehe er es in der leichten Reisetasche verschwinden ließ, keimte Melancholie in ihm auf.

Still sah er sich um. Jedes Detail wollte er tief in sich aufnehmen, es sollte ihm Erinnerung sein, ihm Zuversicht schenken und Freude auf ein Wiedersehen. Es würde ihm Kraft geben auf den ungewissen Weg, den er jetzt beschritt.

Sein Blick blieb an dem seltsamen Kuscheltier hängen, das Marie ihm an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Besuch in der Winkelgasse aus den Rippen geleiert hatte und von dem sie sich nur selten trennte.

Trotz aller Bemühungen seinerseits, Marie zur Ordnung zu erziehen, lagen deren Spielsachen immer wieder im ganzen Wohnzimmer verstreut. Bis auf ihre Bücher … keines davon lag je unachtsam auf dem Boden oder wies gar Eselsohren auf, alle standen sorgsam geordnet an ihrem Platz in dem Bücherregal hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Mit einem Lächeln bedachte er Maries Ameisenkolonie auf dem Kaminsims, deren Bewohner fleißig in ihrem mit Sand gefüllten Glas buddelten und gegen deren Einzug er sich seinerzeit vehement gewehrt, dann aber doch nachgegeben hatte, als Marie diese mit Tränen in den Augen zu Hagrid zurückzubringen bereit war. Er hätte es nie gedacht, aber er würde auch diese Krabbelviecher vermissen.

Severus drängte das unwillkommene Gefühl beiseite, das ihn mit einem Mal überfiel, und wandte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug ab. Er trat ans Fenster und öffnete es.

Am Horizont schimmerte schon der neue Tag und die Sonne, die sich in diesem Moment über den Horizont schob, ließ die Sterne verblassen, vertrieb die Kühle der Nacht und schenkte ihm einen grandiosen Ausblick auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, ganz so, als wollte sie ihm vor Augen führen, was er aufgeben würde, wenn er jetzt ginge.

Severus stellte unwillig fest, dass er diesen Anblick vermissen würde und er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick schwach und unschlüssig. Als viel zu weich empfand er das Gefühl, das jetzt wieder einmal auf ihn einströmte.

Ein beinahe zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn aus seinem Grübeln. Fast froh über diese frühe Störung, wischte Severus die störenden Gedanken fort. Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann wandte er den Kopf und sagte ruhig: „Komm rein, Minerva, es ist offen."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Schulleiterin betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte sie. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?"

„Deine Fürsorglichkeit hat dich verraten", sagte er missbilligend.

„Ja, ich weiß", nickte sie mit einem gütigen Lächeln und sah sich um. „Ich kann eben nicht anders." Und den Blick auf seine Reiseutensilien gerichtet, setzte sie überrascht hinzu: „Heute schon?"

Noch immer stand Severus am Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ja, heute", sagte und nahm die Arme herunter.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von den Geräuschen des erwachenden Tages.

Minerva seufzte hörbar auf.

„Was ist mit Marie?", fragte sie.

„Nun", Severus wandte sich um und sah Minerva in die Augen, „sie wird hierbleiben, vorausgesetzt, du hast nichts dagegen."

„Hat sie dich also rumgekriegt", sagte Minerva und setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Kamin. „Ich werde ein waches Auge auf sie haben", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Severus konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Dann viel Spaß dabei", antwortete er, „einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten, wird leichter sein."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", lachte Minerva.

Eine Sekunde lang noch schwang die Heiterkeit im Raum, dann wich sie abrupt einer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hast du einen … Plan?"

„Es gibt keinen", antwortete er rau und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat bisher nichts genutzt, also warum sollte ich mir jetzt noch einmal die Mühe machen."

Minervas Augen verengten sich und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln.

„Ich möchte dir einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben, Severus", sagte sie.

Er lachte freudlos auf und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Warum sonst hättest du mich wohl in aller Frühe sprechen wollen", erwiderte er unwillig.

Minervas Miene blieb ernst.

„Ja, warum sonst." Sie atmete hörbar ein, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Noch einmal wird es dir nicht gelingen, ihn zu täuschen."

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst", erwiderte Severus kalt.

Minerva ignorierte seine Ablehnung und fuhr fort: „Es gibt nur einen Weg für ihn, an das zu gelangen, wonach er seit Jahren strebt. Kennst du diesen Weg?" Sie gab ihm Zeit, eine Antwort zu formulieren, doch als Severus weiterhin schwieg, setzte sie zögernd hinzu: „Er wird dieses Mal auf Nummer sicher gehen. Du bist sein … sein letzter Ausweg, wirst sein allerletzter Horcrux sein … du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Severus sah ihr in die Augen und gerade, als er zu sprechen anhob, wurde die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufgestoßen und Marie trat ins Wohnzimmer. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde und Marie stürmte auf Minerva zu, warf sich ihr an die Brust und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich darf hierbleiben", sagte sie aufgeregt und mit leuchtenden Augen.

Minerva nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Dein Vater hat es mir gerade gesagt."

Marie bedachte Severus mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag, bevor sie Minerva mit fester Stimme versicherte, keine Dummheiten zu machen und dass sie sich auch sonst keine Sorgen um sie zu machen brauchte

„Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher", sagte Minerva und konnte das amüsierte Lachen, das sich für eine Sekunde hervordrängte, nicht mehr unterdrücken, aber nur, um gleich darauf wieder einer sorgenvollen Miene Platz zu machen, denn der mit Maries Anwesenheit unvermittelt aufwallenden Fröhlichkeit gelang es nicht, die bedrückte Atmosphäre, welche die ganze Zeit über im Raum hing, zu verdrängen.

Maries untrüglicher Sinn für beunruhigende Situationen ließ sie innehalten. Ihre unbekümmerte Vergnügtheit war mit einem Mal verschwunden und sie sah mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen. Sie sah in ernste Gesichter und sie sah die Sorge, die sich überdeutlich darin widerspiegelte, auch wenn die Erwachsenen bemüht waren, sie vor ihr zu verbergen … Und was Minerva jetzt sagte, schnürte Marie das Herz ab. Ganz still stand sie an Minerva gelehnt, als die zu Severus sagte: „Versprich, dich nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr zu begeben und egal, was passiert, setze alles daran, du selbst zu bleiben, gib nicht nach ..." Minerva senkte den Kopf und sah ihm über ihre Brillengläser hinweg in die Augen. Es war ein Blick, der Severus seltsam berührte.

„Es ist nichts Neues, Minerva", sagte er hart und sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Oh doch, dieses Mal schon." Minerva umfasste Maries Schultern und während sie sich erhob, schob sie das Kind mit sanfter Gewalt zu seinem Vater hin.

„Versprich es", sagte sie eindringlich und als er schwieg, setzte sie hinzu: „Nicht für mich, Severus, sondern für diejenigen, die du liebst. Tu es für Marie … tu es für Hermine. Es wird dich unendlich viel Kraft kosten, widersteh seinen Verlockungen, denn wenn du ihm nachgibst, wirst du verloren gehen."

Ein stummer Blick in die Augen der Älteren und ein leises Nicken, dann wandte er sich Marie zu.

Das Kind war tapfer. Mit dunklen Augen, die Fäuste in den Hosentaschen vergraben, stand sie still und um Fassung bemüht vor Minerva.

Severus ging in die Hocke und sah der Tochter ins Gesicht.

„Ich möchte, dass du gehorsam bist und Minervas Anweisungen ohne Widerrede befolgst", sagte er und setzte hinzu: „Keine zerrissenen Kleider, keine schmutzigen Hände – kein Ungetier … kannst du mir das versprechen?"

Marie nickte wortlos und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Du kommst wieder, ja?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und schmiegte sich für eine Sekunde lang fest an ihn.

Severus umfasste ihre Schultern und schob sie eine Armlänge von sich weg. Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen", sagte er und Maries Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles dafür tue …"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …  
_


	7. Vertrauen und Verlässlichkeit

**Vertrauen und Verlässlichkeit**

Severus sah sich nicht mehr um, als er eine halbe Stunde später durch das Große Tor trat und in der lichten Morgensonne den Weg nach Hogsmeade nahm. Er wusste genau, dass Marie am Fenster stand und ihm mit tränenverhängten Augen nachsah, so lange, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Jeder Blick zurück würde ihn wieder einmal zweifeln lassen, würde er sich wiederholt fragen, ob er ein Recht dazu hätte, diesem Kind auch noch das zu nehmen, was es mit ihm noch hätte.

Severus seufzte still und schritt weiter aus. Er musste sich von diesen Gedanken befreien, wenn er nicht angreifbar sein wollte. Er hätte es nie gedacht, aber das Fortgehen fiel ihm unendlich schwerer als er gedacht hatte.

Dabei wusste er Marie in Sicherheit. Auch wenn er zuerst angenommen hatte, dass die Muggelwelt sie besser verbarg, musste er jetzt zugeben, dass Hogwarts im Moment wohl der unbestritten sicherste Ort für sie war. Marie hatte mit Minerva eine mächtige Beschützerin und selbst dieser ungelenke Hagrid würde alles für dieses Kind tun, um Gefahr vom ihm abzuwenden.

Ja, zumindest vorerst war Marie in Sicherheit, auch wenn in Hogwarts die Wände Augen und Ohren hatten und Stimmen, die aus den Mauern hinaustrugen, was hätte verborgen bleiben sollen. Severus war sich sicher, dass mit dem Bekanntwerden seines Weggangs die Maschinerie des Verrates anlief und er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb, bevor man ihn ausfindig machte.

Er war Realist und machte sich nichts vor, er wusste, dass sie ihn über kurz oder lang würden aufspüren können, dennoch wollte er es ihnen nicht so leicht machen und jede Gelegenheit nutzen, den geringen Vorsprung, den er hatte, auszubauen. Soweit es ihm möglich war, würde er auf Magie verzichten und damit das magische Band, das er hinter sich her zog, enorm verkürzen. Mit Sicherheit konnte er so ein paar wertvolle Tage gewinnen.

Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, den Blick nicht mehr zurückzuwenden, blieb er jetzt doch stehen und wandte sich noch einmal um. Von fern grüßten die Türme von Hogwarts, schimmerten ihm die Wasser des Sees entgegen. Und er sog diesen Anblick tief in sich auf, war dieses zu Hause, was er nun hinter sich ließ, doch das einzige, was ihm Halt geben würde, was ihm Motivation war, wiederzukehren.

Severus schloss die Augen und lauschte noch einmal in die morgendliche Stille, dann wandte er sich endgültig ab, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, lag Hogsmeade vor ihm, noch ganz verschlafen in der frühen Sonne, die ihm allmählich den Hauch der Kühle nahm, als sie ihre Strahlen in die Senke schickte, in welcher sich die Häuser aneinander zu drängen schienen. Noch immer waberten die kühlen Nebel durch die engen Gassen und das Sonnenlicht tat sich schwer, sie aufzulösen. Doch die erwachende Betriebsamkeit trieb nach und nach die Ruhe der Nacht zurück und füllte die Straßen mit Menschen.

Severus mischte sich unter die größer werdende Menschenmenge und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass augenscheinlich keiner Notiz von ihm nahm. Ein seltenes Phänomen in Zeiten wie diesen, in welchen jeder jedem misstraute und es überall offene Augen und ein verräterisches Herz gab. Aber hier und jetzt, zu dieser frühen Stunde, schien jeder viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Severus tätigte die letzten Besorgungen und kehrte dann im Eberkopf ein. Er wählte diese, seit jeher als äußerst fragwürdig geltende, Lokalität, um einigermaßen unbehelligt zu sein.

Als er sorgsam die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sich prüfend im Raum um. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass zu so früher Stunde war außer ihm noch kein weiterer Gast anwesend war.

„Snape", wurde er angerufen und Aberforth, der Wirt, trat mit einem Ausdruck höchsten Erstaunens auf dem Gesicht hinter die Theke. „Es bedeutet nie etwas Gutes, wenn du von deinem Hügel herabsteigst und dich zu den Niederen gesellst." Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich umgewandt, eine verstaubte Flasche aus dem obersten Regal genommen und ein Glas großzügig mit ihrem Inhalt gefüllt.

Severus ging durch den Schankraum und blieb vor dem Tresen stehen.

„Spar dir deine Ironie", erwiderte er und griff nach dem Glas, das Aberforth ihm nun hinschob. Severus hob es an die Lippen. „Davon hab ich selbst genug", sagte er und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter.

„Glenturret Single Cask, neunundzwanzig Jahre, ich wusste, dass er dir zusagt", sagte Aberforth und füllte das Glas zum zweiten Mal. „Es ist gefährlich für jemanden wie dich, sich hier sehen zu lassen."

Severus starrte auf die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die durch die wenigen Strahlen, die es durch die schmutzigen Scheiben geschafft hatten, den staubigen Raum zu erhellen, golden schimmerte.

„Du erzählst mir nichts Neues, Dumbledore."

Aberforth nickte stumm.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du nicht viel Zeit hast, bevor sie dich holen kommen. In diesen Zeiten bleibt nichts lange geheim."

Severus stürzte jetzt auch das zweite Glas hinunter.

„Ja", sagte er, „und deshalb brauch ich deine Hilfe."

„Meine Hilfe?" Aberforth sah ihm ungläubig ins Gesicht. „Womit sollte ich dir denn helfen können?"

„Mit einem Weg unbemerkt von hier weg apparieren zu können."

Der Wirt sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht möglich, diesen Zauber zu verschleiern."

Über Severus' Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.

„Doch das ist es."

Aberforth starrte Severus eine Sekunde lang an. Dann senkte er den Blick.

„Mir fehlt die Übung in solchen Dingen", sagte er, griff nach dem geleerten Glas auf dem Tresen und wandte sich ab, um es mit einem ungesagten Zauber zu reinigen. Dann stellte er es ins Regal zurück. Einen Moment lang verharrte er in der Bewegung. „Cursus Umbrae …", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann hob er den Kopf, drehte sich wieder um und sah Severus an. „Egal wie, dieser Zauber ist immer gefährlich. Warum benutzt du nicht den Kamin?"

„Du willst mir doch nicht ehrlich weismachen, dass diejenigen im Ministerium, die das Flohnetzwerk überwachen, alle sauber sind", erwiderte Severus. „Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst mir nur die Tür öffnen, hindurchgehen werde ich selbst." Er sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Soweit sollten deine Kräfte wohl noch reichen."

„Wohin soll es gehen?"

„Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen." Der Ton, in welchem dieser kurze Satz gesprochen war, geriet unfreundlicher als eigentlich beabsichtigt.

„Deine Vorsorge in allen Ehren, aber ich habe keine Angst vor denen, vor welchen du mich zu beschützen beabsichtigst", brummte Aberforth verstimmt. „Es wäre sicherer für dich, wüsste ich, wohin du willst, wo ich doch diesen Zauber seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr ausgeführt habe. Und ich nehme auch nicht an, dass du ihn jemals selbst ausprobiert hast."

Severus schwieg.

Aberforth nickte verständig.

„Nun gut", sagte er ruhig. „Wie ich dich kenne, gedenkst du nicht, dich endlos aufzuhalten."

„Mein Weggang wird nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben. Und was sich dann in Bewegung setzt, brauche ich dir ja nicht zu erklären."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen. Dann fasste sich Aberforth und fragte: „Vielleicht erscheine ich ja naiv, Snape. Aber ich erkenne einen törichten Plan …", er sah Severus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Gesicht, ganz so als ob er dort eine Bestätigung für das, was er jetzt sagte, zu finden suchte: „… oder gibt es etwas, wobei meine Hilfe gebraucht werden könnte? So von ganz oben …"

Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm.

„Nein", Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „einzig allein ich brauche deine Hilfe und auch nur, um schnell und vor allem unbemerkt von hier fort zu kommen." Er strich die gutmütige Heiterkeit aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß aber, dass mehr in dir steckt, als du allen gemeinhin glauben zu machen versuchst. Sollte es also in absehbarer Zeit etwas geben, wobei dein Arm gebraucht wird, und ich noch Gelegenheit haben werde, es zu tun, wirst du der erste sein, den ich ins Vertrauen ziehe." Für einen Moment hielt er im Reden inne. „Vorerst aber brauche ich nur diesen vergessenen Zauber von dir und ich weiß, dass du ihn beherrschst wie kein anderer."

Aberforth sah ihn lange an.

„Gut", sagte er dann. „Und falls du vorhast, dich in der Muggelwelt rumzutreiben, dann solltest du dich nach geeigneter Kleidung umtun." Damit bedeutete er Severus, ihm zu folgen. Dann wandte er sich ab und trat durch eine kleine Tür in den Raum hinter seinem Tresen, durchquerte ihn und stieg, Severus im Gefolge, die schmale Stiege in den ersten Stock hinauf.

Dort nahm er die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite und sie betraten ein geräumiges Zimmer, welches Severus mit Leichtigkeit als das Privatquartier des Wirtes ausmachte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl und die Erinnerung an Albus Dumbledore überfiel Severus, als er die verschiedensten Gerätschaften, die überall im Raum verteilt standen erblickte.

Aberforth stand eine Weile ganz stumm neben seinem Gast und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam aus den Augenwinkeln.

Dann aber überließ er Severus seinen Gedanken ging geradewegs zu dem Schrank, der in einer Nische in der Wand stand, öffnete ihn und kramte eine Weile in seiner dunklen Tiefe herum.

„Ah, hier", sagte er dann und zog ein Bündel hervor. „Es ist zwar nicht ganz das, was du sonst zu tragen pflegst", sagte er und reichte es Severus, „dafür aber wirst du damit unter all den Muggeln wenigstens nicht auffallen."

„Wie fürsorglich von dir." Severus zog die Brauen hoch und faltete das Bündel auseinander.

„Die Farbe passt in etwa", stellte Aberforth fest, als Severus ein dunkelblaues Leinenhemd, eine ebenso gefärbte Hose aus derbem Stoff und eine Jacke aus schwarzem Leder hervorzog und kritisch betrachtete, bevor er Aberforth mit demselben Blick bedachte. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du sie wieder zurückhaben möchtest …", bemerkte Severus spitz.

Aberforth klopfte sich auf den merklichen Bauchansatz über dem Gürtel.

„Deine Beobachtungsgabe war immer schon bemerkenswert", erwiderte er mit einem dreckigen Lachen und drängte: „Nun mach schon."

Severus wechselte die Kleider, verstaute die eigenen in seiner Reisetasche, schrumpfte diese wieder auf ein Maß zusammen, welches gut in seine Jackentasche passte, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Und noch etwas", sagte Aberforth. „Sollte es dich möglicherweise nach London verschlagen, dann geh in den Long Bow in der Rauchgasse." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Lass dich nicht von seiner Erscheinung oder seinem Handeln täuschen, der Wirt dort ist absolut vertrauenswürdig. Seine Loyalität wird dir gewiss ein paar Stunden, vielleicht sogar Tage verschaffen."

Severus sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

„Sollte ich dort vorbeikommen, werde ich dran denken."

Der Wirt lachte auf.

„Nichts anderes wollte ich von dir hören.

Dann aber machte die Heiterkeit in seiner Miene einer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit Platz.

„Bereit?", fragte er.

Severus senkt den Kopf und hob die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt. Aberforth tat es ihm nach und wie aus einem Munde, wie mit einer Stimme gesprochen, ertönte ein einziges Wort, das den fast vergessenen Zauber ausführte.

„Velare!"

Ein beinahe unsichtbarer Vorhang aus Staub, der mit einem Aufleuchten dem Nichts entsprang und lautlos zu Boden sank, ohne diesen je zu berühren, tat sich vor ihnen auf. Der leiseste Lufthauch brachte ihn zum Schwingen und gab den Blick auf eine Dunkelheit frei, die kein noch so helles Licht zu durchdringen vermochte.

„Geh", sagte Aberforth. „Und was immer du auch vorhast, ich wünsche dir Glück."

Ein stummes Nicken als ungesagter Dank zum Schluss, dann tat Severus einen entschlossenen Schritt, dem leuchtenden Wabern entgegen. Und mit dem Gedanken an seine Zukunft trat er durch den Vorhang aus Staub, der ihn einhüllte unmittelbar darauf verschlang …

_

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…_


	8. Kostbare Zeit

**Kostbare Zeit**

Das Tor hatte sich längst hinter ihm geschlossen, dennoch stand Severus noch immer regungslos und lauschte mit fest geschlossenen Augen in das staubige Halbdunkel hinein.

Er hätte es nie geglaubt, nach all den Jahren in Erinnerungen zurückzufallen, die längst vergessen geglaubte Geräusche und Gerüche mit sich brachten. Bilder, die er nie mehr wieder sehen wollte, stiegen in diesem Augenblick vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, es war beinahe so, als hörte er Stimmen wieder, die längst verklungen waren.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gestanden hatte, verloren in gehassten Erinnerungen. Entschlossen schüttelte er sie ab und hob endlich die Lider.

Obwohl es heller Tag war, drang nur wenig Licht in den Raum, in welchem er sich befand. Seine Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt und nur ab und an verlor sich ein Sonnenstrahl herein und spielte mit dem Staub, den Severus jetzt aufgewirbelt hatte.

Spinners End – wann war er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es vergessen wollen, es tief in seinem Inneren verschlossen. Er wischte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, nicht einen einzigen Moment in seinem Leben hatte er überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen, dieses Haus als Heim zu betrachten, einen Ort, an welchen man gerne zurückkehrte, der einem Zuflucht war und Wärme schenkte. Nicht einmal Hermine hatte er dieses Heim gezeigt, sooft sie ihn auch darum gebeten hatte.

So sehr er auch in sich hineinhorchte, so sehr er es vielleicht gewollt hätte, es verband ihn kein weiches Gefühl mit diesem Ort, keine Sentimentalität, keine Liebe. Warum also jemandem an etwas teilhaben lassen, was man lieber vergessen wollte und das man im Grunde genommen hasste. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, denn ganz egal, wie er selbst dazu stand, dieses Haus und alles, was sich noch darin befand, war ein Teil seines Lebens, auch wenn er diesen Teil weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Severus tat einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ den Blick durch den Raum wandern.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Bis auf die Bücher, die er mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte, stand alles noch an seinem vertrauten Platz. Einzig die dicke Staubschicht auf den zerschlissenen Möbeln kündete davon, dass hier niemand mehr lebte und es war wohl ein Ort, an welchem man ihn am wenigsten erwarten würde – beinahe perfekt, um nahezu unbemerkt die Zaubererwelt zu verlassen, nur um genauso unbemerkt in dieselbe wieder einzutreten.

Severus hatte nicht vor, sich hier lange aufzuhalten. Es gab nur etwas, das er von hier mitnehmen wollte. Er ging durch den kargen Raum und blieb vor dem alten Sekretär am Fenster stehen. Er öffnete ihn und betätigte einen gut verborgenen Mechanismus an der Innenseite eines kleinen Faches. Im gleichen Augenblick tat sich eine kleine Öffnung unter dem Federhalter auf. Severus griff hinein und stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass wohl nie jemand dieses kleine Versteck entdeckt hatte, als er ein stattliches Bündel Muggelgeld aus der Öffnung zog. Er steckte es ein und obwohl keine Notwendigkeit bestand, verschloss er den Schreibtisch sorgsam. Dann wandte er sich ab und ohne dem Zimmer oder einem seiner Einrichtungsgegenstände noch einen Blick zu schenken, trat er an die Tür, um sie einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Ganz vorsichtig spähte er hinaus auf die Straße.

Niemand war zu sehen, das Viertel schien um diese Tageszeit wie ausgestorben. Es war damals schon so gewesen und es schien auch jetzt nicht anders. Niemand wohnte gerne hier, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste.

Ein Schritt und Severus trat durch die Tür hinaus auf den Gehsteig. Er schritt weit aus und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ließ er das triste graue Haus, das seit Jahren dem Verfall preisgegeben war, hinter sich.

Er hatte es eilig, denn was er zu besorgen hatte, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Im London der Zauberergemeinschaft konnte er sich nicht blicken lassen, ohne bald schnell aufzufliegen, aber das, was er für den einen Trank, den er in aller Eile noch zu brauen gedachte, bevor man seiner habhaft wurde, benötigte, war in der nichtmagischen Welt äußerst schwer zu finden und dennoch unerlässlich. Wäre er auf Hogwarts im Besitz dieser Zutat gewesen, hätte er diesen Trank in der Sicherheit des Schlosses gebraut … Ein verärgertes Brummen und Wut auf sich selbst, weil er sich in Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Situation schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht in der Lage dazu sah, seine Vorräte aktuell und vollständig zu halten.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wischte er diesen Fakt fort und ging in Gedanken immer wieder die Zutatenliste durch. Dabei hätte er um ein Haar verpasst, worauf er nun schon beinahe fünfzehn Minuten ungeduldig wartete, denn im letzten Moment sprang er in einen der roten Doppeldeckerbusse, der laut brummend vor ihm hielt.

„He, ich wechsle das aber nicht!", wurde er vom Fahrer angefaucht, als sein neuer Fahrgast beinahe in die Tür fiel und ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Fünfpfundnote hinhielt.

„Behalten Sie den Rest", sagte Severus gleichgültig und schob sich, ohne eine Antwort oder anderweitige Reaktion seines Gegenübers abzuwarten, zwischen die anderen Passagiere.

Ein Schulterzucken und ein Kopfschütteln, mit dem der Fahrer das Geld wegsteckte und das Gaspedal soweit durchtrat, dass der Motor aufheulte und der Bus mit einem heftigen Ruck anfuhr, das die Fahrgäste Mühe hatten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, um seinen Weg in die Innenstadt zügig fortzusetzen.

Severus hatte sich weit nach hinten in den Fond gedrängt, auf der letzten Bank Platz genommen und beobachtete nun unter gesenkten Lidern die anderen Mitfahrer. Nichts schien auffällig und niemand schien ihn auch nur im Geringsten zu beachten.

Obwohl er sich einredete, dass man ihm unmöglich schon ausfindig hat machen können, wich seine Anspannung nicht und er beäugte misstrauisch jeden neuen Fahrgast und ein ums andere Mal konnte er sich gerade noch beherrschen, nicht nach dem Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel zu greifen, wenn jemand ihm aufgrund der Enge im Bus auch nur etwas näher als gewöhnlich kam.

‚Du leidest an Verfolgungswahn', maßregelte er sich selbst in Gedanken und atmete tief durch, um die aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sollte er den Kopf verlieren, war er von vornherein verloren. Und auch, wenn er diese Begrenztheit, in welche er sich freiwillig begeben hatte, hasste, war diese Art der Fortbewegung der einzige Garant dafür, für seine Verfolger unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Ein Schritt nach dem andern, nahm er sich vor und spürte, wie sein Puls sich wieder normalisierte. Trotz aller Gefahr war es nicht ratsam, hinter jedem Baum nach Verschwörern zu suchen. Die würden ihm noch bald genug über den Weg laufen.

Entschlossen erhob er sich und drängte mit den anderen hinaus in die belebten Straßen der Londoner Innenstadt.

Zunächst würde er alles, was er für das Elixier benötigte beschaffen und sich dann nach einem geeigneten Platz umsehen, um es ungestört brauen zu können.

In der New Cavendish Street schließlich betrat er einen Laden, der einem Zauberer für eine Muggeleinrichtung recht vertraut erschien.

Langsam und aufmerksam ging Severus durch die Regalreihen und sah sich um.

Der Verkäufer hinter seiner Theke klärte einen weiteren Kunden über die Vorzüge homöopathischer Heilkunde auf und machte schließlich ein Geschäft, das ihm, als der Käufer endlich die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Die Freude dauerte gerade so lange, bis der Mann das Geld in der Kasse verstaut hatte und nachdem er sich auf der Suche nach einem weiteren potenziellen Käufer schließlich Severus entdeckte. Ein neues Geschäft witternd, setzte er eine gewichtige Miene auf und trat neben den mutmaßlichen Kunden.

„Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?, fragte er Severus, der bei den Essenzen asiatischer Kräuter und Gewürze stehen geblieben war.

Einen Moment noch suchten Severus' Augen in dem Regal nach brauchbarem, dann aber wandte er den Blick und sah auf den kleinen Mann herunter.

„Das, was ich brauche haben Sie vermutlich nicht", sagte er

Ein bedeutendes Geschäft witternd blitzten die Augen des kleinen Mannes herausfordernd auf.

„Sagen Sie mir, was sie suchen und ich werde Ihnen zeigen, dass es hier nichts gibt, was es nicht gibt."

Severus zog ob des Eifers des anderen eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Gut", antwortete er mit einem kritischen Blick, „dann überzeugen Sie mich. Ich brauche 100 Gran Abelmoschus moschatus, 12 Unzen Fumaria officinalis, 2 Lot Verbena officinalis, 3 Unzen Ambrosia artemisiifolia, eine Helenii Radix, 20 Tropfen Barosma buchulina und eine frische Männliche Blüte eines Pandanus odorus."

Solange Severus seine Zutaten aufzählte, hatte der Winzling die Augen geschlossen und nickte bei jeder einzelnen mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Ja, er würde heute das Geschäft seines Lebens machen. Als jedoch Severus am Ende seiner Liste angekommen war, runzelte der Mann die Stirn, hob die Lider und sah Severus mit großen Augen an.

„Eine solche Blüte ist äußerst selten, mein Herr", sagte er bedauernd, „ja, ich möchte sogar sagen, die gibt es gar nicht mehr."

Severus schürzte verächtlich die Lippen.

„Kann ich sie nicht haben, brauche ich auch alles andere nicht", sagte er gering schätzend.

„Oh, nein, nein, nein", ereiferte sich der Verkäufer, „so habe ich das nicht gemeint." Bevor er weitersprach, vergewisserte er sich, ob nicht noch andere Kunden zwischen den Regalreihen herumliefen. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass er mit Severus alleine war, ging er zur Tür und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Dann ließ er den Schlüssel in die Rocktasche gleiten und kam zu Severus zurück.

„Was Sie verlangen sind zum einen Sachen, die nicht unbedingt …", er lächelte verlegen und als Severus schon den Mund öffnete, um zu erwidern, schickte er schnell nach, „… nun, um es kurz zu sagen, Sie haben ein paar Sachen dabei, die sehr teuer sind und schwer zu beschaffen." Der kleine Mann hielt inne, zog die Brauen hoch, neigte leicht den Kopf und sah Severus offen ins Gesicht.

Der nickte leicht und wandte sich wieder dem Studium diverser Töpfchen und Tiegel im Regal hinter sich zu. Er ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit und kostete die hoffnungsfrohe Ungeduld des anderen aus.

„Sagen Sie mir nur", begann er nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden des Schweigens, „ob es Ihnen möglich ist, mir alles in kürzester Zeit zu beschaffen." Severus hielt inne und wandte den Kopf und sah in die vor Gier aufblitzenden Augen des Apothekers. „Es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein."

Die Augen des Verkäufers blitzten auf.

„Aber ja, mein Herr", rief er und klatschte voller Tatendrang in die Hände. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." Er wies mit der Hand auf eine Tür hinter der Ladentheke und ging dann Severus voran, der seiner Aufforderung, den Raum dahinter zu betreten folgte.

„Wenn Sie bitte solange Platz nehmen wollen", sagte der Apotheker gönnerhaft. „Es wird ein Weilchen dauern."

Zwei Stunden später und um eine beträchtliche Summe erleichtert verließ Severus unter den heißesten Dankesbekundungen des Händlers mit allen gewünschten Zutaten dessen Laden.

Jetzt galt es nur noch den Trank zu brauen. Severus hatte jedoch keine Zeit nach einem Platz in der Muggelwelt zu suchen, der ihm alle Möglichkeiten dazu bot, ohne Misstrauen zu erwecken. Nach reiflicher Überlegung beschloss er dann mit herben Zweifeln darüber, ob diese Entscheidung die richtige war, im Schutz der Dunkelheit in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren und Aberforths Empfehlung, im Long Bow abzusteigen, zu folgen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	9. Long Bow

**Long Bow**

Ein nutzloser Tag, wie Severus unmutig befand. Ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit musste er etwas tun, was er äußerst ungern und deswegen auch nur sehr selten tat: Er schlug die Zeit tot, war zum Nichtstun verurteilt, bis der Tag zu Neige gegangen war. Doch um ihn sich zumindest halbwegs angenehm zu gestalten, hatte er sich in einem kleinen Café in einer belebten Einkaufsstraße niedergelassen. Da saß er nun, bei einem großen Pott Tee und einer Schale Gebäck, die ihm die Bedienung mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln neben die Tasse gestellt hatte, und beobachtete unauffällig seine unmittelbare Umgebung. Dabei ärgerte er sich mehr als einmal über sich selbst, wenn Misstrauen und Paranoia schlagartig aufkeimten, jedes Mal, wenn ihm jemand näher als gewöhnlich kam.

Um schließlich die lähmenden Gedanken an einen möglichen Verrat aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, ging Severus noch einmal die Rezeptur des Elixiers durch, das er zu brauen gedachte. Sollte er einen ruhigen und geeigneten Ort dafür finden, würde es auch nicht lange dauern, sie herzustellen. Er schätzte die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes in der Zaubererwelt auf wenige Stunden. Dennoch würde er allein durch die schiere Tätigkeit des Tränkebrauens eine Spur hinterlassen, die, so gering sie auch war, leicht aufzuspüren sein würde, wenn man wusste, wonach man zu suchen hatte. Und Voldemort wusste genau, wonach er suchte.

Severus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und verscheuchte die Hirngespinste. Es war schon von vorneherein klar gewesen, worauf er sich einlassen würde, falls er die Sicherheit Hogwarts' verließ. Warum lähmte ihn jetzt auf einmal die Vorstellung daran, dass man seiner habhaft werden könnte? Die leise Erinnerung an Marie, die urplötzlich mit diesen Gedanken aufkam, schob er wieder weit fort … er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich jetzt darauf einzulassen.

Severus schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und sah zum wiederholten Mal auf die große Standuhr neben dem Tresen. Es wurde Zeit. Er erhob sich, kramte aus seinen Taschen einen Geldschein hervor und legte ihn neben sein Gedeck.

Als er hinaus auf die Straße trat und die laue Luft in die Lungen zog, war der letzte Rest Zweifel verscheucht. Jetzt galt es schnell zu sein. Und mit diesem Gedanken mischte sich Severus unter sie Menschenmassen, die noch immer über die Straßen flanierten und den Frühsommer genossen. Er ließ sich von der Menge treiben und gelangte ohne Mühe zu dem Tor, das ihn in die Winkelgasse führen würde.

Severus hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Nur ein Zauber … geradezu simpel und – wie er hoffte – viel zu unbedeutend, um diesen mit ihm in Verbindung zu bringen, gingen doch beständig Menschen durch dieses Tor, das sich jetzt öffnete. Severus trat ohne zu zögern hindurch.

Dem Treiben in der Winkelgasse, das ihn unmittelbar, nachdem sich das Tor hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, umfing, merkte man die angespannte Lage, in welcher sich die Welt gegenwärtig befand, kaum an. Beinahe alles schien wie immer, die Auslagen lockten mit ihren Farben und Lichtern. Musik und Gesang überall, lautes Lachen und Feilschen um den besten Preis. Augenscheinlich nahm keiner Notiz vom anderen, jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Es sollte Severus ein Leichtes sein, letzte Besorgungen zu tätigen und unbemerkt durch die Straßen und Gassen zu gehen. Nur ab und an versicherte er sich, dass ihm auch wirklich niemand folgte und kaum eine Stunde später betrat er die kleine dunkle Straße, die sich Rauchgasse nannte und wohl jeden, der sie passierte, mit ihrem herben Charme in ihren Bann zog.

Die gesamte Passage war gesäumt von kleinen Pubs und Wirtshäusern, rege besucht von Gästen, die geistigen Getränken nicht abgeneigt schienen. Schwaden von Tabakrauch hingen schwer in den Räumen, drangen mit jedem Türöffnen nach draußen und ließen den Spaziergänger wissen, weshalb sein Weg Rauchgasse hieß.

Severus ignorierte die aufdringlichen Türsteher, die ihn ein ums andere Mal einluden, einzutreten, und ging weiter. Er hatte nur einen Weg.

Man musste sich schon reichlich Mühe geben, den Long Bow nicht zu finden. Schon von Weitem grüßte ein hell erleuchtetes schmiedeeisernes Schild über dem Eingang. Lautes Gelächter und Musik drang durch die schwere Eichentür in die enge Gasse.

Severus lenkte seine Schritte ohne Eile in Richtung Long Bow, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und stieß die Tür auf. In dem Moment, als er eintreten wollte, entbrannte im Schankraum ein Streit, der ein Handgemenge nach sich zog. Zwei Männer rangen heftig miteinander. Offensichtlich hatten sie dem Alkohol über die Maßen zugesprochen und waren aneinandergeraten. Severus konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, um einen Zusammenstoß mit ihnen zu verhindern.

Ein dritter, hünenhafter Mann gesellte sich jetzt hinzu, packte die Streithähne ohne Worte am Kragen und beförderte sie kurzerhand hinaus auf die Straße. Zu guter Letzt schickte er ihnen mit einem ungesagten Zauber einen Schwall eisigkalten Wassers nach.

„Wenn ihr streiten wollt, dann sucht euch einen anderen Platz", rief er mit unverkennbar irischem Akzent hinter den beiden her, die sich jetzt nass triefend und fluchend von Boden erhoben. Sie maßen sich mit einem stummen hasserfüllten Blick und gingen dann zögerlich ihrer Wege.

Der Hüne wartete er noch einen Moment, um sicherzugehen, dass die beiden auch wirklich nicht zurückkamen. Zufrieden machte er schließlich kehrt und ging zurück zur Tür, in der Severus stehen geblieben war und die Szene stumm beobachtet hatte.

Obwohl selbst hochgewachsen, musste Severus zu dem Mann aufsehen, wenn er ihm in die Augen schauen wollte, denn der andere überragte ihn beinahe um Haupteslänge.

Einen Lidschlag lang musterten sich die beiden Männer stumm, schließlich war es der Hüne, der Severus die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn mit den Worten „Komm, mein Freund, trinken wir einen." in den Gastraum schob. Dann verschloss er sorgsam die Tür hinter sich und durchquerte den Raum, wobei er durch seine bloße Masse die Menge in dem proppevollen Schankraum mühelos teilte.

An der Theke angekommen, brüllte er seine Bestellung einem kleinen Männchen zu, das zwei Gläser mit einer beinahe schwarzen Flüssigkeit füllte und sie ihm hinschob.

„Patrick O'Donnell", sagte er und reichte Severus, der sich im Fahrwasser des Riesen problemlos seinen Weg durch die Gäste hatte bahnen können und jetzt neben ihn trat, eines der Gläser.

Nicht unbedingt angetan von der fehlenden Sauberkeit des ehemals durchsichtigen Behältnisses, nahm Severus das ihm angebotene Getränk. Er nickte seinem edlen Spender zu, der einen kräftigen Zug von dem Gebräu nahm, und überwand sich, von seinem Glas zu nippen.

„Sprichst nicht gern mit unsereins, was?", O'Donnell schickte den Rest in seinem Glas die Kehle hinunter. „Abe hat mir ja schon angekündigt, dass du furchtbar eigen in solchen Dingen bist."

Jetzt nahm Severus den misstrauischen Blick von der drängelnden Menge vor dem Tresen und sah O'Donnell mit einer hochgezogenen Braue ins Gesicht.

„Ja", lachte O'Donnell und beantwortete nicht ohne Stolz Severus' stumme Frage, „ich bin der Wirt dieses gut gehenden Schuppens hier." Und ohne ein Wort seines Gastes abzuwarten, bedeutete er mit einer Kopfbewegung ihm zu folgen.

Froh, den Haustrunk loszuwerden, stelle Severus das Glas auf den Tresen zurück und kam der stummen Aufforderung O'Donnells nach und ließ sich über eine unerwartet breite Treppe in den zweiten Stock führen.

„Wirst dich an den Lärm wohl gewöhnen müssen", sagte der Wirt, ohne sich umzuwenden oder sich anderweitig zu vergewissern, dass sein neuer Gast ihm überhaupt noch auf den Fersen war.

An einer Tür rechts am Ende des Ganges blieb O'Donnell schließlich stehen und sah sich endlich nach Severus um.

„Wenn du was brauchst", er drehte den Knauf und öffnete die Tür, „gib einfach nur Bescheid."

Severus nickte leicht und ging an O'Donnell vorbei in das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer. Er hegte keine besonderen Erwartungen und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was genau er eigentlich vorzufinden hoffte, als er über die Schwelle trat, aber gewiss nicht das, was er gerade sah. An den Wänden standen Regale voll mit Büchern, Pergamentrollen und Gefäßen, deren Aufschriften von deren Inhalt zeugten. Ein schöner Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz am Fenster, ein gemütlicher Sessel am Kamin …

Severus bezwang sein Erstaunen und wandte sich zu seinem Gastgeber um.

„Ich denke. es wird meinen Ansprüchen genügen", sagte er nüchtern.

O'Donnell lächelte breit.

„Der Schein trügt mitunter, nicht wahr?", sagte er und griff nach dem Knauf. „Wenn etwas ist … ich bin nicht weit weg." Damit zog er die Tür ins Schloss und ließ seinen Gast allein.

Einen Moment noch ergab sich Severus der Verwunderung, die ihn beim Eintreten angesichts dieses exzellent ausgestatteten Labors überfallen hatte. Obwohl es ihm sonst nicht schwer fiel, die Menschen nach einer Zeit des aufmerksamen Studierens zu durchschauen, hatte er aus O'Donnells Miene nicht ansatzweise herauslesen können, ob dieser durch Aberforth aufgeklärt worden war oder ob er selbst der - für einen gewöhnlichen Wirt zugegebenermaßen recht ungewöhnlichen - Leidenschaft des Zaubertrankbrauens frönte.

Wahrscheinlich war es etwas von beidem und angesichts der brechend vollen Gaststube im Parterre und der ungewöhnlichen Ausgelassenheit, fand sich Severus in seiner Annahme bestärkt, dass O'Donnell seinen Getränken, wenn nicht in Sachen Geschmack, dann aber doch ganz sicher in Sachen Wirkung gehörig nachhalf.

„Wie dem auch sei …", brummte Severus. Es war ihm letztendlich egal, wie dieser riesige Ire sein Geschäft vorantrieb, dessen Labor jedenfalls konnte es durchaus mit dem, welches Severus auf Hogwarts zur Verfügung stand, aufnehmen.

Mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln zog er schließlich die Jacke aus, suchte in ihren Taschen nach seinen Utensilien und machte sich daran, die Zutaten für den Trank, den er so schnell wie möglich zu brauen gedachte, vorzubereiten. Eine Stunde gab er sich vor, länger wollte er nicht brauchen. Und auch danach war Eile geboten, denn sobald die Kräuter aufbereitet waren, mussten sie so schnell wie möglich verarbeitet werden, um ihre Wirkung zu erhalten. Auch das sollte schnell gehen. Das einzige Problem, welches Severus bei der ganzen Angelegenheit dabei sah, begründete sich in der Tatsache, dass der Sud auf die Minute genau neun Stunden ziehen musste, bevor er fertig gebraut werden konnte.

Für einen Augenblick hielt er in seiner Arbeit inne und starrte versonnen auf die mit äußerster Sorgfalt geschnittenen Kräuter vor sich. Neun Stunden … das war eine Zeit bangen Wartens, in der er zum Nichtstun verurteilt sein würde, immer in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vorsprung groß genug war, um diese Frist zu überbrücken, bevor sie merkten, dass er sich wieder in der magischen Welt aufhielt.

Auch wenn er es zuerst angenommen hatte, es ist es nicht der Wiedereintritt in die magische Welt gewesen, der ihn letztendlich verriet. Hätte er geahnt, dass keine Vorsichtsmaßnahme im Stande gewesen wäre, seine Abwesenheit von Hogwarts zu verschleiern oder auch nur das Bekanntwerden dessen, dass er diesen Schutz verlassen hatte, wäre er vielleicht - ganz am Anfang - gar nicht erst in den Eberkopf gegangen, sondern hätte sich auf direktem Weg in die Highlands begeben, dorthin, wo er hoffte, Hermine wiederzusehen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


End file.
